Cherrie Bomb My First Glee Fanfic
by KitKatGleekAttack
Summary: The New Directions are short on members and when they get a new one, they are in for a fun ride!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day back at McKinley High School and all of the glee kids were excited to get back to doing what they love. Well...almost all of them. "Hey Guys! Welcome back!" smiled and looked around the room noticing a few abbsences."Um...Where is everyone?" he asked worried the glee club would have to scour the halls in search of new members like last year. "Tina and Mike transfered to an all-asian school upstate." Artie said with a hint of regret in his voice. "Why the hell would they do that?" Mercedes asked. "Tina told me that they didn't get to 'embrace their asian-ness' here."Artie said. Everyone stared at each other with confused eyes. "And Lauren..?" asked hoping she was just running late. With Tina and Mike gone they were down to 11 members. "Gone. Just leave it at that." Puck said staring out into the middle of nowhere."Okay then.. I guess I'll put up sign-up sheets later.""I personally suggest making a performance in the courtyard like we did last year except this time we captivate our peers with a song selection from the Brodway Classic-" "NO!" Rachel was cut off by the annoyed glee clubbers. "But last year went so well!" pouted Rachel. "Newsflash dwarf we only got one person last year." said Santana annoyed at the very pressence of the small annoying girl in the corner. "We technically got 2 if you count Sunshine." she responded "YOU SENT HER TO A FREAKING CRACK HOUSE!" yelled Santana. "It dosen't matter! Anyway I still think we should perform in the courtyard." "I don't know Rach, isn't that what they're expecting us to do? We should try something different with something cool like,cats,or something I don't know.." muttered Finn. "You know Finn? You've been disagreeing with me alot and I'm sick of it! You're my boyfriend you should be there for me no matter what! Come talk to me when you can finally agree with me on something!" Rachel yelled and stormed out of the classroom. Finn didn't follow her though, he was still trying to figure out how to incorperate cats into glee club.

walked into Principal Figgins office to talk with him about the matter at hand. "Will, why exactly did you come to ask me about your problems?" "Because I need your help, you have to know something I can do to get more kids." "William how do you expect me to know about this I know nothing!" "$20 says you know something." "FINE!" Principal Figgins reached up and ripped the twenty dollar bill out of Will's hand. "I have a list of children who are home schooled. We've been trying to recruit new kids. Go to some of the houses. Maybe you'll find someone with an interest in the arts." Principal Figgins handed him a list of names. "Thanks Figgins I'll try my best." So much for the Law & Order marathon on later. Mr. Schuester was on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Shue had been at this for hours, trying 19 different houses and being shooed away by all of them. Thank God those kids were home schooled they were all REALLY creepy. He was about to give up and go home but he was close to one of the houses so he decided to go. It was a decent house not too dirty or too clean, just nice. He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. In a matter of seconds, the door flew open. In the doorway stood a beautiful and tall teenage girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. If he was a teenager he'd be in love. "Umm... may I help you?" she asked uncomfortably."Oh, yes I'm sorry," he looked at the paper."is this the Harrison residence?" "Um... yeah, I'm Cherrie"she held out her grabbed it "Will Shuester. I understand that you are being homeschooled?" he asked. She chuckled silently to herself. "You can say that. Would You like to come inside and talk? It's getting chilly out here." He smiled genuinely. "Sure."

About ten minutes later he had her filling out a transfer form to enter the school when the front door of the house flew open. "CHERRIE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HEAR AND GET ME SOME TYLENOL! THIS ONE WAS AS SCARED AS A DEAR IN HEADLIGHTS!" a woman screamed as she walked through the door. "There's no need to scream Ethyl. I'm right here. We also have company." said Cherrie. The Woman turned to face the living room. She started to walk over clearly drunk. "Are you one of my clients?" she asked huskily. "Um.. No I'm Will Shuester. Your daughter is just signing up to come to McKinely High School." he said. "Oh." she faced Cherrie. "Who's gonna take care of the brat's?" "You're a big girl Ethyl. You can manage to watch a 3 year old." "Don't talk back to ME! If you'll excuse me, I'm gettin' a drink." she said as she stumblled out of the room. Cherrie sighed, got up,and put Ethyl's coat on the coat rack."Um... Is your mother a buisness women?"he asked. She turned around and started laughing. "I wish."

Well, the trip got him one new student that would join on Thursday. He should bribe Figgins more often.

Finn layed in his bed and stared at the celing of his room. His phone next to him vibrating furiously with calls and texts from Rachel begging for forgivness after what happened in glee club. He knew he was in love with Rache,l but was it wrong that he was thinking about someone else? He knew when he was with Quinn, he thought about Rachel and when he was with Rachel he thought of Quinn. But this time he wasen't thinking of either of them. Over the summer, he got a job working for Lima-land, Lima's sad excuse for an amusement park. He wasen't allowed to work the rides so he had to run balloon darts. It was pretty cool aside from the really loud popping noises and the un-coordinated kids throwing darts at him. But he couldn't help but get distracted by the girl that ran the basketball hoops across from him. He didn't talk to her or anything, he just studied her breathtaking features from afar, and smiling whenever she had to bend over to retrive a ball and he could see right up the short skirts they make the girls wear. He always thought his boss was stupid, but for that her praised thoughts were interrupted when he finally noticed Kurt in his doorway talking to him. He always seemed to forget they live together. "FINN HUDSON, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" yelled an aggitated Kurt. "Yeah, I'm Sorry. What were you saying?" Finn asked. "I said can you please talk to Rachel? I'm trying to talk to Blaine but she keeps calling the house phone!" he said. "Yeah,Yeah Fine. Go study some more disigns from Louis McQueen."he said aggitated. Kurt sighed "It's Louis Vutton and Alexander McQueen, Finn." he turned on his heels, crossed his arms, and stomped away furiously. He had to be taking lessons from Rachel. He had to. As if she knew he was thinking about her, his phone started vibrating again. He sighed and flipped it open. "Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Thursday and Cherrie Harrison was starting out her first day at McKinely. There was a glee club meeting in the morning just so could introduce her to the class. When she arrived he told her to wait outside. "Good Morning guys! How are we doing on getting new members?" Everyone in the group moaned. "Well if you're doing that well I guess I don't have to introduce you to our new member." he sighed hoping to get a reaction. "WHAT?" the group exclaimed, superised to find that actually got someone to join. Everyone had mixed feelings about this some were exstatic and some were nervous and then there was Finn who really didn't care. He didn't sleep at all last night. All he could think about was the girl at the amusement park and how he should've had the guts to go up and talk to her. He decided to zone out and think about her some more. "Well Mr. Shue, who is this savior that has taken pity on our story and decided to help us?" asked Rachel. She wasen't pleased with the fact of someone coming in and possibly stealing her spotlight. She wondered if she still had the address for that crackhouse she sent Sunshine to... "Well," clapped pulling Finn and Rachel out of their trances. "I went out of the way and got a student to transfer from home schooling to here-" Santana cut him off. "Great! Is she a hillbilly or a Jesus freak?" Everyone snickered. "Neither actually if I do say so myself." Cherrie said as she waltzed in like she owned the place. Finn sighed and looked up to see the new kid and gasped. It was the freaking Lima-Land girl. His heart started to pound at the sight of her. "Well everyone," said. "this is Cherrie Harrison, the newest member of the glee club." "Hot DAMN!" exclaimed Puck. Cherrie simply rolled her eyes in response. Rachel looked at Finn and saw a genuine grin on his face as he looked at the girl in front of him. She elbowed him in the ribs. Finn yelped in pain and everyone was staring at him. Cherrie recognized him immediately. "Oh, 'sup Hudson. I didn't know you went here." "Dude you know her?" Puck asked him. "I - Eh Um Eh, Yeah." stammered Finn still in complete shock that she even knew his name. Everyone was still staring at him questioningly. "Well Mr. Shue aren't you going to make her audition? Everyone else had to." said Rachel. "Well considering the girl transferred here just to be in this club I don't think an audition is necessary." "But Mr. Schue, that's not fair! I mean we-" "Rachel, we need Cherrie in order to compete in Sectionals and I'm not turning her down. This club dosen't revolve around your decisions." "Well you know what? Fine. Now you won't have me or my decisions around anymore!" Rachel then stormed out of the room as usual. "Well isn't she a ray of sunshine..." Cherrie said. Yet again, Finn didn't go after her like he should've. He just stared at Cherrie.

Rachel ran into the bathroom and started to cry. Wasen't her boyfriend supposed to come after her when she stormed out and discuss the problem and beg her to come back? She waited at least five minutes but he never came. She also didn't like the way he was staring at the new girl, and the fact that they already know each other scares here even more. Suddenly the bathroom door started to open and Rachel quickly started to wipe her tears away. She looked up to see Cherrie walking towards her. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked noticing Rachel's tear-stained face. "You know very well what's wrong!" she almost screamed at her. "Is this about the audition thing? 'Cause if it is I can go-" "Where do you know Finn from?" "What? What does Finn have to do with any of this?" "GOD HE CHEATED ON ME I KNEW IT! I HATE YOU!" Rachel screamed. "Woah ,Woah ,Woah. Hold On. Where Do I know Finn? I worked with him over the summer. He never spoke to me. He just stared at me which I found really creppy..." "So he didn't cheat on me?" "Not that I know of.." "YES!" Rachel yelled and hugged Cherrie. "Alright, I'll go back to glee club so you don't have to beg like you were planning to do." Rachel grinned. "Actually I had to pee but you were here so..." "Oh... Whatever!" Rachel smiled and skipped out of the bathroom as Cherrie stood there really confused. She wasen't even here for an hour and was already getting freaked out.


	4. Chapter 4

After that really awkward glee club meeting that was held earlier in the day, Finn decided he'd talk to Cherrie. I mean, she must think he's a weirdo since all he does is stare at her. Finn slowly walked up to her locker she didn't seem to notice him. "Hey" he said. "Look at that you can talk." She continued to put books in her locker without looking at him. "So.. How do you like McKinely so far?" he asked not sure what to talk about. "Fine I guess, I mean I've only been here for two hours." "Oh. Right" She put a few books in her bag and shut her locker as the awkward silence. "Well I hate to end this riveting conversation but I need to get to class." She said as she started to walk away. "Cherrie, wait!" she turned around and looked at him. He got lost in her eyes immediately. "...Yes?" his train of thought was inturupted. "Um... Welcome to McKinely" "Thanks." she smirked and walked away. That was a compelete train wreck but Finn never felt so happy.

Cherrie sat in her study hall resisting the urge to slam her head against the desk. When she came into class, the only available seat was next to Rachel Berry and she's been whispering to her thirty minutes non-stop. She wasen't even paying attention. She was thinking of all of the weird things that had happened that day espically with Finn. The conversation was really weird and the staring wasen't helpfull either. She always felt as though she had food in her teeth or something. And then there was Rachel and her mood swings in the bathroom this morning. Apparently Rachel thought that event made them Best Friends because she already asked her to come over for a sleepover at her house. The bell finally rang and Cherrie sprang out of her seat and practically sprinted to the door. Of Course Rachel caught up with her. "So what are you're dreams for the future?" she asked happily. "I have lots of dreams, none of which will come true though no matter how hard I try." she laughed. "Why's that?" Rachel asked. How could someone not have dreams? "Because I have yet to see someone get a picture perfect happily ever after and I don't see the point in getting my hopes up to have them crushed." she shrugged. "I have to go to French class. I'll see you." she turned and walked away before Rachel could respond.

"OK guys go and get changed. You're done for the day." Coach Beiste yelled as the football team started to run into the locker room. "Hey Coach, can I practice a little while longer?" Finn asked the Coach. "Feild's yours, Hudson." "Thanks" Finn sat down on the bench and took a swig of Gatorade. He's been messing up plays the whole hour of practice because of Cherrie. He couldn't believe how stupid he was this morning. He was going to ask if she wanted to get some food after school but chickened out. He got up and held the football. He was so angry at himself for letting that one slip. He closed his eyes and threw the football as hard as he could toward the bleachers. "You throw like a girl, Hudson!" a voice yelled. He opened his eyes to see Cherrie picking up the ball off the ground. He grinned. "What are you doing here?" "I saw you standing in the middle of the feild by yourself and came to see what was wrong." "Oh. Wait a minute what did you say before?" he asked as he continued to walk towards her. She started to walk towards him and tossed the football in her hands. They were inches apart. "You. Throw. Like. A. Girl." she smiled sweetly. "Oh really?" he asked still grinning. "Mm-hm." "Give me my ball." "Nope." "C'mon I'll show you I don't throw like a girl." he went to grab the ball and she slipped away. "Nope. You'll have to catch me first." she grinned and ran away. He quickly chased after her. After running around for at least three minutes he tackled her to the ground spinning so she landed on top of him. "Ow..." he said laughing. Cherrie was also laughing. He stared at her on top of him. He needed to capture this moment. "Cherrie?" he asked. Cherrie was still laughing. "Yes?" "I think I like you." She immediately stopped laughing. Finn knew where this was going, he should have kept his mouth shut. "You Know," she said moving her face closer to his. "There's been something I wanted to try.." Her face got closer to his. Finn started going in for a kiss. Cherrie pushed his face away and jumped up from the ground. "Race you to the locker room!" she laughed and started to run. Finn just sat there trying to comprehend what just happened. Then he realized she was waiting for him. In the locker room. Where there was no one. He grinned, jumped up, and ran inside. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. He looked around the locker room three times and didn't find her. Confused he changed his clothes and went into the hallway. There stood Cherrie. "Took you Long enough!" she smiled. "Do you want to go get a burger or something? My Treat." "Sure." he smiled. He was a little dissapointed that he didn't do what he thought he would, but he was still happy to be spending time with Cherrie.


End file.
